Quiz SdA, formule améliorée
by kristaline
Summary: Le Quiz sur les fics est revenu, mais en plus amélioré, et avec des prix, en plus :). Réponses au quiz sur La Dame des Anneaux.
1. Erreur de parcours, prise 2

Hé oui ! Le quiz SdA est revenu ^^ ! C'est un quiz basé sur les fics de nos auteurs. Mais j'ai décidé de changer les règles du jeu. Celui ou celle qui aura les bonnes réponses dans un quiz (s'il y en a plusieurs, je ferai un tirage au sort) aura comme prix une de ses fics comme prochain sujet de quiz. Ainsi, ça fait un peu de pub ^^. Commençons par un quiz sur une de mes fics, "Erreur de parcours, prise 2". Vous avez une semaine pour me répondre à ces questions par reviews. Bon quiz !  
  
P.S. : Ah, en passant, j'ai enlevé l'option "Ne pas accepter les reviews anonymes". Alors, pas obligés de vous connecter pour une review ^^ !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Indice : Vous retrouvez vos réponses entre le 1er et le 19ème chapitre.  
  
1. Quel est le prénom complet du cousin le moins jeune de l'héroïne ?  
  
2. Où se retrouvent les deux premiers héros ?  
  
3. Quel âge a l'héroïne ?  
  
4. L'héroïne a un problème respiratoire aux débuts de la Quête de l'Anneau. Lequel ?  
  
5. Combien de personnes composent la Nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau ?  
  
6. Qui a dit cette citation suivante : "Puis ? Comment c'était de se cacher avec une jeune fille ?"  
  
7. Sam parle d'un livre de Bilbon dans la Lorien. Quel est le titre du livre ?  
  
8. Deux autres cousins arrivent alors que l'héroïne et son cousin sont dans Isengard. Quels sont leurs prénoms complets ?  
  
9. Qui donne les Anneaux élémentaires aux quatre cousins ?  
  
10. Lequel des quatre cousins va partir en premier à Minas Tirith ? 


	2. Information

Euh... j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose : vous avez droit à chercher vos informations dans les fics ^^. Allez, faites travailler vos cerveaux ^^ ! Bonne recherche ^^ ! 


	3. Réponses au quiz1

Et voici le moment tant attendu : les réponses !  
  
1. Quel est le prénom complet du cousin le moins jeune de l'héroïne ?  
  
Michaël  
  
2. Où se retrouvent les deux premiers héros ?  
  
À Fondcombe ou au Conseil d'Elrond  
  
3. Quel âge a l'héroïne ?  
  
15 ans  
  
4. L'héroïne a un problème respiratoire aux débuts de la Quête de l'Anneau. Lequel ?  
  
Elle est asthmatique.  
  
5. Combien de personnes composent la Nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau ?  
  
15 personnes  
  
6. Qui a dit cette citation suivante : "Puis ? Comment c'était de se cacher avec une jeune fille ?"  
  
Pippin  
  
7. Sam parle d'un livre de Bilbon dans la Lorien. Quel est le titre du livre ?  
  
L'Amour Cosmique  
  
8. Deux autres cousins arrivent alors que l'héroïne et son autre cousin sont dans Isengard. Quels sont leurs prénoms ?  
  
Dave et Gabriel  
  
9. Qui donne les Anneaux élémentaires aux quatre cousins ?  
  
Galadriel  
  
10. Lequel des quatre cousins va partir en premier à Minas Tirith ?  
  
Christine  
  
Et le (ou la) gagnant(e) est : Miriel ! Bravo pour ta participation. Tu m'indiqueras dans la review quelle fic que je devrais prendre pour le prochain quiz.  
  
Sur ce, on se revoit au prochain quiz ! 


	4. La Dame des Anneaux

Après le quiz "Erreur de parcours, prise 2", c'est maintenant le quiz "La Dame des Anneaux", de Miriel. Bon quiz !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Indice : Vous retrouvez vos réponses au prologue et aux deux premiers chapitres.  
  
1. Comment s'appelle l'alter-ego féminin de Frodon ?  
  
2. De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ?  
  
3. Quels sont les noms complets de ses deux cousines ?  
  
4. Quel est le surnom de la nouvelle jardinière de Cul-de-Sac ?  
  
5. Comment s'appelle la Hobbite qui insulte Hanna la première fois aux 111 ans de Belladonna ?  
  
6. Qui souhaite danser avec la nièce de Belladonna ?  
  
7. Quel est le prénom de la fille de Lobélia ?  
  
8. Quand Rowen la Grise revient en Comté dans le deuxième chapitre ?  
  
9. Le jour de ce retour coïncide avec quel évènement ?  
  
10. Quel est le nom de la Dame des Anneaux ? 


	5. Réponses au quiz2

Et voici les réponses !  
  
1. Comment s'appelle l'alter-ego féminin de Frodon ?  
  
Hanna  
  
2. De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ?  
  
Châtains foncés  
  
3. Quels sont les noms de ses deux cousines ?  
  
Elanor Touque et Rosemary Brandebouc  
  
4. Quel est le surnom de la nouvelle jardinière de Cul-de-Sac ?  
  
Salvi  
  
5. Comment s'appelle la Hobbite qui insulte Hanna la première fois aux 111 ans de Belladonna ?  
  
Sally Fierpied  
  
6. Qui souhaite danser avec la nièce de Belladonna ?  
  
Alfred Touque  
  
7. Quel est le prénom de la fille de Lobélia ?  
  
Léa  
  
8. Quand Rowen la Grise revient en Comté dans le deuxième chapitre ?  
  
Le 12 avril (j'ai dit "en Comt", pas "chez Hanna", désolée )  
  
9. Le jour de ce retour coïncide avec quel évènement ?  
  
L'anniversaire des 20 ans d'Hanna  
  
10. Quel est le nom de la Dame des Anneaux ?  
  
Sauriel  
  
Et le (ou la) gagnant(e) est : elanor ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Ton prix ? Un quiz sur une de tes fics (mais faudrait que tu me dise laquelle ). En tout cas, bravo aux autres participantes ! Et à bientôt pour un autre quiz ! 


End file.
